Poor Aphrodite
by Altodobe
Summary: Updated! Mari menginap di 'Lost Canvas Mansion'. Dan selamat 'tidur'. Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi dalam kontes ini? R & R if you don't mind! :D
1. Ups and Downs

Disclaimer : Saint Seiya bukan punya ane, pinjem dari Kurumada-sensei

Kalau dikasih juga dengan senang hati saia terima XD-Ngarep-

Ini fict pertama bikinan saia

Settingnya dimana Goldies hidup makmur aman tentram dan sehat serta bugar setelah perag dengan para dewa berakhir dan mereka hidup kembali! XD

Mungkin ada beberapa karakter yang OOC

But…

Enjoy ^^

* * *

**Poor Aphrodite **

Rambut birunya yang panjang sedikit melayang terkena angin dari depan kuilnya.

Ia pun menyibaknya pelan bak sedang ngiklanin sampo.

Namun wajahnya yang cantik itu hancur seketika ketika ia manyun lima senti karena ada kelopak mawar yang nyangkut menghiasi rambutnya.

-ga usah manyun uda ancur kali ya?-

Dengan menggerutu ia mengambil satu-persatu kelopak mawar itu dengan hati-hati.

Takut rambutnya yang panjang nan indah itu jadi kusut dan rontok.

"Idiih, padahal kemaren baru creambath juga!" Gerutunya dengan gaya kemayu yang khas.

-Author merinding disko-

Dari kejauhan tampak tetangga sebelah yang berdiri dengan cuek bebek nila sambil membolak-balik buku yang dibawanya.

"Cammuuuussss!" Seorang cowok berambut biru-violet yang ikal tiba-tiba muncul dan berteriak tepat di depan telinga Camus.

Bahkan suaranya kedengeran ampe kuilnya Aries.-Emang dasarnya toa-

Camus pun jadi budeg seketika itu juga.

"Milo! Berapa kali lagi saya harus mengatakannya? Jangan berteriak di depan telinga orang!"

Yang diomeli pun hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi sahabatnya yang menurutnya 'langka' itu.

Aphrodite memandang mereka berdua dari teras kuil.

'Baru jam 9 pagi udah mesra banget tuh anak' Gumamnya sambil terkekeh pelan.

Hari ini ia merasa sangat malas melakukan rutinitas hariannya.

Lagi ga mood, gara-gara koleksi kosmetiknya ada yang hilang.

Ia pun menuruni anak tangga menuju ke kuil Aquarius satu-persatu.

Aura-aura setan menjadi background kedatangan si Aphrodite sehingga terkesan seram.

Effect tersebut didapat setelah ngancem si DM.-XD-

"Eh Mus! Lihat deh si Aphro! Rasa-rasanya dia kok beda dari biasanya ya?"

"Masa?"

"Beneran! Biasanya jam segini dia udah nyatronin kuil si Shura buat minta ditemenin ke mall, ato ke salon buat menicure, pedicure, dan dicubur!"

"Hmmm" Jawab Camus, kata-kata Milo memang masuk akal juga sih.

Biasanya juga jam segini si Aphro udah jadi SPG.

Nerocos tanpa spasi, koma, dan titik tentang kosmetik.

Ato nawarin barang-barang aneh bin ga penting banget.

Kecuali kutek merah yang dipakainya saat ini.-Digaplok-

Karena Aphrodite ngerasa sedang diomongin orang lain, ia bersin secara tiba-tiba.

Naas, entah karena bersinnya yang kelewat keras ato emang tangganya yang masih basah karena hujan tadi malam.

BRUAGHH!

GUBRAAGHHH!

GEDEBAGH! GEDEBUGH!

ZLEEBBBHHH!

Ia terpeleset dan dengan suksesnya jatuh dengan posisi amat sangat tidak 'elit'.

Kepalanya nyusruk ke dalam salah satu guci koleksi milik Camus yang ukurannya lumayan besar.

Milo langsung jelas aja ketawa ngakak guling-guling ngeliat kejatuhan sang Saint Pisces.

"Woy! Tolongin gua! Gelaaap! Emaaak!" Aphro berusaha ngeluarin kepalanya dari guci terkutuk yang udah bikin reputasinya tambah hancur.

Milo dan Camus sebenarnya tidak ingin melewati momen 'indah' tersebut.

Tetapi kalau Aphro sampai mati mereka juga yang susah.

"Bujug! Susah amat kepala lu keluarnya Dite! Dicaesar aja gimana ya Mus? Apalagi yang keluar kakinya duluan?"

Milo masih ngakak-ngakak ampe lidahnya hampir copot.

"Jyah… Ngaco aja kamu Mil! Lagian kalo dicaesar kasian guciku! Gini-gini mahal tauk!"

"Tumben Camus memikirkan benda keduniawian?" Sindir Milo.

"Emangnya gua Shaka apa?" Sewot juga deh si Camus.-Tau Shaka kan?-

"Woy! Buruan keluarin kepala gua! Udah kagak bisa napas eik!"

Tanpa sengaja tangan Milo tergelincir dan membuat sang guci berputar.

'Yaahh… Lepas deh' Batin Camus yang masi enggak rela.

"Air!" Aphrodite langsung narik nafas megap-megap persis kayak ikan koi mau babaran.

Milo tanpa pikir panjang langsung ke dapur Camus ngambilin si koi -eh si Aphro- aer!

"Nih" Camus membantu menyuguhkan minuman ala kadarnya yang diminta Aphro.

Aphrodite ngangkat alis kanannya tinggi-tinggi macem tante-tante ngeleat cowok cantik.

-Wakakakakk-

"Hah? Buat apaan Mus?"

"Loh, tadi katanya kamu minta air?"

Tanya Camus dengan begonya.-Dibekuin-

"Oh my Gooosh!" Desisnya panjang. "Air yang kumaksud itu udara Mus, Mil!"

Camus menepuk jidatnya, ikut bloon juga lama-lama dia.

Reputasinya sebagai orang paling berpendidikan di Sanctuary -Setelah senior laen tentunya- bisa anjlok gara-gara 'Air'.

"Abisnya pronounciation kamu ancur banget Dite! Mana ngarti?"

Camus nggak mau ngalah.

"Bodo ah! Yang penting udah gua ambilin tuh air!" Milo menyudahi karena omongan mereka jadi mumet bin njelimet.

"Ya udah deh! Gua mo jalan-jalan dulu! Jangan bilang ama siapa-siapa tentang hal ini!"

-Takut imejnya yang uda rusak tambah rusak-

Aphrodite udah pasang background horor di belakangnya.

"Siiipp laah!" Milo menimpali dengan tampang tak berdosa.

Namun baru beberapa langkah si Aphro minggat, Milo dan Camus kembali geleng-geleng kepala sambil ngikik-ngikik ngeliat Aphro yang jatuh lagi karena nginjek jubahnya sendiri.

Coba deh mereka bawa camdig.

* * *

Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju kuil si Shura ia mengumpat-ngumpat karena kejadian di kuil Aquarius tadi.

"GroooOOkk… Phewww" Terdengar suara orang sedang mendengkur hingga menggema di seluruh ruangan.

Seluruh tubuhnya terdapat cipratan-cipratan cat minyak dan bahan lain yang sepertinya digunakan untuk melukis.

Tepat di sampingnya terdapat sebuah canvas dengan ukuran kurang lebih 100cm x 70cm yang ditutupi dengan selembar kain putih.

-Kalo ga percaya ukur aja pake penggaris?-

"Shura bisa ngelukis tha?" Aphrodite mendekati canvas tersebut.

Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat dengan sang canvas serta empunya.

'Sniifff' Hidungnya mencium bau sesuatu yang sangat dekat dengannya.

Bau yang benar-benar akrab di hidungnya.

-Macem anjing pelacak ini-

Tidak dihiraukannya bau tersebut, karena rasa penasaran telah mangambil alih kendali dirinya.

Ditariknya selembar kain putih tersebut dan melayang dengan anggunnya di udara.

Terbelalak, tak percaya dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

Bingung, mencoba merangkai kata-kata nyang tercekat ditenggorokannya.

Di lukisan tersebut, ada seorang pria –cantik- berambut biru.

Matanya menggambarkan langit yang biru dan indah.

Bibirnya merah pucat bagaikan 'Apel Fuji' yang belum matang.

Tubuhnya yang langsing nan seksi hanya dibalut oleh selendang keemasan

Laksana seorang malaikat ia tersenyum dengan amat sangat manisnya.

-Ga ada apa-apanya dibanding Albafica si-

Ia mendesah dan berdecak kagum.

Melihat lukisan dirinya yang begitu indah.

-Heran ga kenapa Shura ngelukis si Aphro? X3-

Aphrodite tersenyum pada Shura yang masih tertidur lelap.

Sungguh dirinya tak menyangka hal tersebut akan terjadi.

Dia pun membenarkan selimut Shura, namun ada sesuatu di balik selimut itu.

Disingkapnya sedikit untuk melihat.

"…" Dan kemudian senyap menghantuinya sesaat.

"Kooosmeeetiiiik kuuuuuuuuu!"

Jeritnya dengan depresi bin frustasi.

Pelembab, fehling, lipgloss, cat kuku, bedak tabur, dan lain-lain berhamburan disekitar selimut Shura.

"Ada apa Dite?" Shura yang kaget langsung bangun serta pasang kuda-kuda.

"Kambing lo Shuurrrr!"-Emang?-

'Plakkk!'

Sebuah tamparan istimewa mendarat di pipi Shura.

Shura mencelat sampe kebun belakang dan jatuh gedebugan ga karuan.

-Home run sodara-sodara! XD-

Akhirnya Aphrodite berlari sambil menitikkan air mata meninggalkan Shura yang terpaksa tidur lagi karena pingsan.

* * *

Sampailah dia di pintu… -masuk apa keluar yak?-

Pintu keluar kuil Sagitarius.

'Ada suara orang bicara sepertinya?' Ia menajamkan pendengarannya.

Kesedihan atas kosmetiknya lenyap seketika.

Karena terdengar bunyi-bunyi yang membuatnya merinding.

"Aduh duh… Kaak… Pelan-pelan… Aaa-ah"

"Udah pelan banget nih Lia "

"Kaaak… Lia udah gak kuat kaak…" Rintihan bohay meluncur dari mulut Aiolia.

Aphrodite ekspresinya langsung berubah horror kayak zombie.

Background suram kembali menghiasi sekelilingnya.

"Ahhh… Unnhh… Kaak… Udah kaak…!" Rintihan si Leo makin heboh.

"Sabar dikit Lia. Lagian biarpun sakit, tetep enak kan?"

"Unnh… Iyaa.. Enaak… Ahhh.."

Langsung deh, dengan bergaya ala satpol pepe si Aphro mergokin Aio bersaudara itu.

"Wooyy! Kalian ngap-?" Belum selesai penyandang gelar miss Yunani itu ngomong.

Hening…

Sepi….

Sunyi…

Silent…

"Krik krik krik"

Bunyi jangkrik raja terdengar di pagi hari yang menjelang siang.

Aiolia tengah tengkurap sambil remas-remas bantal tanpa ampun.

Sedangkan Aiolos?

Tengah memijit kaki adiknya sambil mengoles balsem.

"Da pa Dite? Tumben main? Mau minta dipijit juga?"

Aphrodite sweatdrop 1000x.

Ternyata hal yang terjadi jauh dari apa yang dia duga.

-Pasti pada mikir yang iya-iya! XD-

"Nggaaak? Nggak ada apa-apa koook!"

Aphrodite yang salting pun segera nyengir kuda dan ngacir meninggalkan Aio bersaudara yang masih asik dengan acara pijitan itu.

* * *

Kuil Scorpio sudah dimasukinya.

Tidak ada seorangpun disitu, kecuali kalajengking milik Milo yang memang dibiarkan berkeliaran bebas di kuilnya.

Buku-buku berserakan, debu ketebalannya sampai 5 senti, dan bungkus makanan ringan di sana-sini.

Plus pakaian kotor yang dipajang di mana-mana.

Misalnya boxer gambar kalajengking yang nyangkut diatas kipas angin.

"Dasar si Milo! Jorok banget sih ni anak?"

Sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak menghindari kalajengking yang udah nafsu banget ama kakinya.

"Sekali-sekali bersihin kuil napa sih?".

Pisces yang terkenal dengan kebersihan baik lingkungan dan badan –entah imannya- langsung marah-marah gaje.

"Authornya juga sama aja! Sekali-sekali kuilnya Milo disetting bersih napa?"

"Lantainya dibikin mengkilat, temboknya di cat warna pink, dikasih perabot mahal, tyus di temboknya -Tembok?- ada ornamen bunganya gityu… Kan cakep?"

Author angkat bicara…

"Itu mah kamar elu Dite! Mana doyan si Milo lu kasi setting macam gitu? Bisa mati berdiri dia? Lagian dapat duit darimana juga ngerehab macem kao?"

"Iyah kagak papa kan? Minta sama si Saori juga bisa tha? Daripada berantakan kayak gelas-gelas pecah?"

"Gila aja ma Saori, mendingan ama Sasha! Lagian Itu udah dasarnya rata-rata scorpio Dite!"

-Digampar ama scorpio laen yang kamarnya rapi nan kempling-

"Mau nyoba liat kamar saya?"

Seketika itu juga muncullah pintu another dimension yang entah dapet darimana.

'Krieeeek' Pintu terbuka perlahan-lahan.

Suasana horror menyambut kedatangan Aphrodite.

Ada naga berkepala tiga menyapanya ramah.

Lemari yang isinya berantakan.

Kasur yang seprainya kusut karena kagak pernah dibersihin.

Daaan, ada bangkai seekor ikan mas di dalam akuarium mini yang umurnya udah mingguan.

"Kyaaaaa!"

Author nyengir lebar tanpa peri keikanan.

-'Ehm' Back to Fic-

* * *

Setelah melewati berbagai macam cobaan, akhirnya sampailah dia di kuil Libra.

Sudah pasti tidak ada penunggunya.

Tau kenapa?

Karena empunya nangkring di deket air terjun Rozan.

-reader : "ga lucu…"-

Suasana di kuil Dohko bener-bener kayak gudang.

Ada tumpukan buku, kulkas, tv, sepeda-?-, tumpukan kardus, guci-guci antik, dan yang paling ngagetin koleksi mayat DM juga ada disitu.

Plus ada pula lukisan seorang anak gadis yang cantik ga pake baju.

Rambutnya panjang warna nila.

Sambil memegang bola-bola mimpi.

Siapakah dia?

Itulah dewa yang kelainannya sejenis ama Aphrodite.

Yaitu Potrayer Phantasos! XD-digeplak Hypnos-

Karena pake body cewe, jadi nyang ngelukis dari belakang.

Cemberut, kerena Phantasos lebih cakep dari dia.

"Ini si Dohko juga sama bejatnya! Udah kakek-kakek bawaannya minggat mulu! Kagak pernah bersihin kuil juga!"

Tapi karena bau kuil Dohko nggak enak, Aphrodite langsung buru-buru keluar.

Takut bau parfum Or*fl*m* yang dipakainya berubah jadi bau mayat.

* * *

Kuil Virgo suasananya sepi, sepiiiiiii sekali!

Namun, sayup-sayup terdengar suara orang ngakak ga jelas.

'Siapa tuh ketawa-ketawa? Masak si Shaka?'

'Tumben si dia gak ngerasain kehadiran orang lain?'

Aphro sedikit ngintip kamar si Shaka.

Yang ternyata sedang melakukan upacara sakral ke-Budhaannya

Nonton 'Kera Sakti' tentunya.

-Author di laser beam-

Melihat si Shaka ngakak, Aphrodite lama-lama serem juga sih ama bintang perawan satu itu.

Karena melihat Shaka ngakak adalah hal yang amat sangat tidak lazim bagi siapapun!

Tidak percaya? Buktikan sendiri!

"Dite" Panggil Shaka tiba-tiba dengan nada serius.

"Iya Ka?"

"Ada sesuatu di rambut mu…"

Aphrodite meraba rambutnya yang 'Smooth as Silk' itu.

"Eh, apaan nih?"

Ada sesuatu yang imut dan empuk saat Aphrodite menyentuh dan menekannya.

Ia segera mengambil apa yang ada di rambutnya tersebut.

Hening, saat ia melihat benda di atas telapak tangannya…

"Gyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ulat!"

Biki yang dari tadi udah nungging mau makan si ulet main sambar aja.

Alhasil, kuku Aphro yang abis di meni pedi pun cuwil seperempatnya.

"Kyaaaaaa! Kuku ku!"

Shaka hanya menatap Aphro sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kosong itu berisi, berisi itu kosong…"

Ucapnya dengan nada datar tanpa ekspresi serta tak nyambung.

Aphro yang udah mau nangis cuma bisa menatap Shaka yang tega-teganya bisa setenang itu melihat kukunya yang indah patah.

-Yaiyalah! Cuman kuku juga!-

* * *

Kuil Aiolia kosong ditinggal pijit-pijitan ma kakaknya.

Kuil si DM ama si kembar sial -dibacok- juga kosong karena mereka dapat tugas dari Athena.

Namun, masuk ke kuil DM sama persis kayak masuk rumah hantu.

Kepala manusia nongol dengan pose aneh disana-sini.

Ada yang senyum narsis, nyengir kuda, unjuk gigi, matanya melotot ampe mau copot, de el el.

'Dasar psycho' Gumam Aphro.

Di kuil si kembar, keadaannya ga jauh berbeda ama kuil Aio bersaudara.

Rapiii banget.

Mungkin itu enaknya ya kalau punya saudara di Sanctuary?

* * *

Sementara di kuil Aldebaran penuh dengan koleksi alat fitness.

Namun, ada yang menarik perhatian si Pisces saat menyapu salah satu sudut kuil.

Ada tumpukan novel yang mungkin sengaja ditutupi.

Saat Aphro membaca judulnya…

"Ayat-Ayat Cinta? Ketika Cinta Bertasbih? Favorit aku nih!" Senandung kecil keluar dari bibirnya yang mungil dan merah polesan salon itu.

"Alde doyan kok nggak pernah cerita ma aku sih?"

-Horror soalnya-

Namun, saat melihat tumpukan komik….

"Oh my Goddess Athena! To-Love Ru?"

Mendeliklah dia melihat salah satu manga *cch* yang tersohor tersebut.

"Idiih, ternyata Alde sama aja!"

Dilemparlah komik itu dengan sarkatis.

Aldebaran yang baru saja masuk pun kena timpuk komik tersebut.

"Hah? To-Love Ru? Dapet dari mana lo Dite?"

"Malah tanya? Bukannya elu yang numpuk di pojokan situ?"

Aldebaran terbengong-bengong ria karena diapun nggak tau darimana asal muasal komik jahanam tersebut.

Aphrodite yang depresi langsung pergi tanpa pamit.

* * *

Akhirnya setelah mengalami 999 rintangan dan 1000 cobaan -Bejibun- sampailah ia di tangga menuju kuil Aries.

"Capeeek… Kenapa sih Kurumada-sensei bikin tangga yang amazing banyaknya? Ngidam apaan sih tu orang?" Sambil meregangkan kakinya.

"Perasaan di kuil mana-mana juga tangganya ga ampe segitu banyak!".

"Setuju Dite! Kalau manusia biasa kayaknya kagak bakalan kuat dah!"

Sahut Mu dari seberang sana.

Mu tiba-tiba udah nongol di depan pintu karena habis neleport.

"Eh ada Mu!" Matanya bersinar-sinar melihat salah satu gold saint yang disayanginya.

-Sejak kapan?-

"Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

Aphrodite berlari dengan binalnya menuruni tangga.

"Dite pelan-pelan! Tangganya baru aja di-"

~T-E-R-L-A-M-B-A-T~

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara nyanyian mengalirnya air kran.

-Air bisa nyanyi! X3-

"Dimana aku…?" Ucapnya pelan

"Udah bangun Dite? Kamu di kuilnya si Mu" Jawab Milo.

"Dan kamu tadi terjatuh dari tangga" Sambung Camus datar.

"Waktu aku mau bilang tangganya habis di pel, kamu udah jatuh duluan…."

"Oh, gitu ya Mu…?"

Pinggangnya sakit sekali, namun semuanya tiada artinya ketika ia melihat 4 kukunya patah.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa! Kuku kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

-Pope's chamber-

"Pope Shion, kira-kira siapa yang berteriak itu?"

"Sepertinya itu Aphrodite Athena-sama"

"Hebat ya? Teriakannya bisa nyaingin nyanyiannya si Eris"

-Eris bisa nyanyi?-

Shion terkekeh sambil mbatin.

'Padahal Saori ndiri kalau nyanyi kaca, gelas, dan piring bisa langsung pecah semua'.

-Aries Temple-

"Yah…. Pingsan lagi si Aphro!"

"Setidaknya jangan sampai dia melihat ada goresan di-?"

Tangan Aphrodite menyambar sebuah kaca yang ada di deket meja.

"Ada goresan di wajahku? Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak!"

Sang Saint Pisces kemudian pingsan lagi setelah histeris.

"Busset dah ni orang… Ngalahin toa gue dia…"

Milo nutupin kupingnya.

Dalam pingsannya sang Saint Pisces sempat-sempatnya mengatakan :

"Wajahku yang cantik…"

* * *

-End-

Itulah fict pertama saia yang bener-bener boring bin garing.

Dengan bahasa yang masih super duper gaje nih.

Baru pertama kali udah bikin bejibun banyak gajenya begini. ^^;

Senpai-senpai yang baik hati, mohon Bimbingannya (_ _)"


	2. Aphrodite is Beautiful

Yo minna-san!

Akhirnya setelah beberapa desakan dari teman-teman serta para goldies nyang pengin Aphro tersiksa…

Saia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan cerita gaje bin ga penting ini! X3

Well, dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata.

Apabila ada typo gaje, kalimat gaje, ooc dan lain-lain mohon dimangapkan.

Karena saia masih baru di dunia fic.

Jadi mohon bantuannya o(_ _)o

Aphrodite : "Segala macem dan jenis Saint Seiya bukan milik gadis gila ini… Tapi punya Om Kurumada! Termasuk saia nyang cakep ini~"

C-XIII : "Siapa nyang suruh kau baca desclaim…?"

* * *

Aphrodite is Beautiful

"Hoooahemm" Sang Pisces baru aja bangun dari tidur cantiknya.

Daan, 2 potongan timun masi nempel di kedua pelupuk mata.

Karena Apollo hari ini sedang riang gembira tak terkira setelah dikasi angpao ama babenya.

Sinar matahari otomatis ikut bersahabat.

Ga terlalu panas, ga terlalu dingin.

Alias takarannya pas macam pom bensin.

Diambilnya handuk dan segera menuju kamar mandi.

Namun, author sama sekali tidak rela kalau sang Pisces menjalani harinya dengan tentram.

Dan di tengah perjalanan, kakinya menginjak ujung handuk yang dibawanya.

Sehingga iapun terjatuh.

"Gedebug!" Begitulah bunyinya.

"Grrrhhh! Authoress sial! Puas kalo aku kena musibah ya?"

"Hehehe, sabar Dite! Bulan puasa…-apa hubungannya?-"

Author kembali nyengir lebar tanpa peri keikanan.

Entah curse apa saja yang telah dikemukakan olehnya sampai akhirnya dia bisa mandi dengan tenang.

"Fuhh, hari ini gaji ke-13 dari Athena uda turun. Ditambah lagi tambahan uang jajan dari om Hades karena uda mau ngebantuin buat ngebunuh si Athena?"

-Wihiii! Bagi-bagi donk Dite? XDD*plax*-

"Enaknya buat apa ya…"

Hening menyelimuti kamar mandi sesaat.

"Oh… Iya, lupa… Ufufufu~"

Senyuman Aphro sungguh mengalihkan dunia lain.

~Sementara itu di kuil Aquarius~

Hari ini ada 2 pairing yang uda nongkrong di depan meja makan.

Siapakah mereka?

Tak lain tak bukan MiloCamus dan ShakaMu yang uda bermesraan ala yaoi pairing yang baru jadian. *Pletax*

Milo, Camus, Shaka, Mu : Anda bilang apa tadi?*Dark aura*

Author : Eng… Emang tadi saia ngomong apa? Hehe*kabur*

MCSM : Dasar fujoushi gila…=_=;

Alasan mereka berempat ngumpul karena si Camus kalah maen poker kemarin malem.

Yang menang boleh minta apa saja.

Awalnya si Milo pengen minta Camus mau dipeluk tanpa protes.

Tapi ntar si Author ceritanya kemana-mana.

-Fujoushi SS yang akut-

Akhirnya cuman disuruh Milo nraktir sarapan aja.

Pake masakan ala FranÇais tentunya.

-Bayangin ndiri de Camus masak!-

Karena si Mu ama si Shaka ikut pokeran jadi wajib menghadiri acara sarapan itu.

Hal yang mungkin menurut reader-tachi ajaib adalah…

Si Shaka mau ikut pokeran?

Bagaimana bisa?

Saia sendiri juga ga ngarti loh? *plax*

"Hmmm, kenapa tidak setiap hari saja seperti ini? Masakanmu enak juga Mus?"

Shaka mencicipi Fondue yang masih hangat itu *Author ngiler*

"Geez, kalo Milo tidak mengancamku dengan ciuman di pipi mungkin aku tidak akan masak untuk kalian…" Camus langsung menepuk mulutnya.

-Keceplosan sodara-sodara! XD-

"Munch munch munch" Shaka masih nyicipin tuh fondue ampe ga sisa-?-

"Uhuk ohok ehek!" Mu langsung tersedak sambil blushing-blushing ga jelas.

-Aih, imutnya kalo lagi blushing!-*Author diiket Shaka dipuun cambah*

Milo nyengir lebar sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Camus.

Reader : Kenapa jadi yaoi begini?

Author : Fanservice kecil-kecilan…*Dibacok*

Camus langsung merinding disco dan menatap Milo dengan wajah horrornya.

"Napa sih Mus? Biasa aja lagi? Cuman bercanda doang kok?"

Milo menepuk-nepuk bahu si Camus biar sadar.

"Bercanda sih bercanda! Tapi jangan begini caranya? Saya kan masi normal?"

-Camus uda horror berat-

"Buktikan kalo masi normal? Orang aku aja ga pernah liat kamu naksir cewe?"

Milo ngerapatin kursinya kearah si Camus.

Horror –lagi- deh muka si Camus.

Author : Yang mau ngeclaim silahkan, daripada ni fic jadi yaoi beneran! XD

Reader : *Sikut-sikutan*

Milo kembali nyegir lebar, tapi segera dihentikannya karena Aphro udah nginjakin kakinya di kuil Aquarius.

Namum naas, ia tersandung kakinya sendiri dan jatuh-lagi-

"Wadaww!" Jeritnya

"Masih belom ilang juga tuh ritual?" Milo cengar-cengir bahagia.

"Sepertinya kau terlalu banyak dosa?" Shaka ikut nyengir juga

–Saran saya jangan dibayangin deh Shaka nyengir! Horror!-*buagh*

"Mungkin dewi Fortuna tidak berpihak padamu karena takut keracunan?" Alasan Camus yang paling -ir-rasional.

"Aduuh, sakit ya Dite? Sini kubantu berdiri?"

Mu dengan senyuman brondong babyface andalannya menolong si Aphro dari musibah.

-Nah, kalo si Mu senyum silahkan dibayangin! X3-

"Makasi ya Mu?"

"Iya Dite, sama-sama"

"BTW ini ada perayaan apa nih? Kok pada ngumpul?"

"Dewi Fortuna membuat Camus kalah poker ditangan Milo… Untung aku tidak kalah.."

"Loh? Kamu ikut pokeran Ka?" Aphro cengo' seketika.

"Hmmm, manusia juga butuh hiburan…"

"Oh, kamu masih manusia toh?"

"Dite, apa maksudmu?" Shaka siap-siap pake laser beam.

"Loh, kan kamu ndiri yang bilang kamu itu setengah dewa?"

Aphro make Mu buat tameng.

"Oh, iya ya…" Shaka OOC berat ditangan author

All kecuali Shaka : *Sweat drop*

"Oh iya, gaji ke-13 dari Athena kalian buat apa?"

Aphro ikut nyicipin fondue ampe ga sisa.

"Membetulkan kursi terataiku…"-Shaka

"Hunting ensiklopedia terbaru?"-Camus

"Aquarium baru yang lebih guedhe buat pet ku!"-Milo

"Emmm,,, Anuu…"-Mu

"Anu apa Mu?" Shaka ngangkat sebelah alis

"Itu…"

"Itu apaan Mu?" Milo ikut mengernyitkan dahinya

"Eh… Engg…."

"Lidahmu keseleo ya?" Camus mengambil hipotesis.

"Enggak… Itu loh anuu…."

"Apaan si Muuuu?" Aphro uda nahan juga

"Buat itu…."

"ITU APA SIH MUUUUUEEEEE?"

Goldies lain langsung kompak karena ilang kesadaran.-Eh Kesabaran! XD-

"Buat transfusi darah… He…"

Yang laen ber-sweatdrop ria sambil nge-gubrak berjamaah.

"Dasar Mu…" Shaka ngacak-ngacak rambut si Mu sambil tersenyum penuh perhatian.

"Eh ikutan dong Ka! Kayaknya asik tuh!"

Milo langsung nimbrung tanpa babibu.

Tanpa disadari, suhu ruangan tiba-tiba turun drastis.

"Yah? Fonduenya beku nih?" Aphro ngangkat fondue yang uda nyatu ama sendoknya.

Bentuknya persis kayak permen tusuk.

"Wah, begini lebih praktis!"

Aphro ngejilatin tuh 'permen' ala anak SD

Mu segera menyadarkan si Milo sebelum terlambat.

"Mil, liat deh kebelakang!" Nada Mu udah panik

"Nanggung say! Rambutmu halus, lembut, terawat, baunya juga wangi! Jadi pengin main ama kamu terus? Hehehe"

"Mi… Milo… Serius atuh… Liat deh kebelakang…"

Bahkan Shaka langsung OOC seketika.

Akhirnya si Milo udah sadar kalo seisi ruangan uda kayak mini Cocytus.

Begitu liat kebelakang, hampir aja ada garpu yang nancep dikepalanya.

Untung meleset beberapa senti macem matrix.

"Eh lho Mus? Kok mukamu kusut gitu si?"

Camus ngelempar semua stok garpu ke Milo tanpa ampun.

"Eh! Eh! Woy!" Milo kewalahan menghindar.

Si Aphro bisa santai karena jauh dari titik lempar Camus.

Sementara Mu dan Shaka bisa tenang dengan adanya Crystal Wall.

"Mus! Kamu kenapa si?"

Begitu stok garpu abis, si Camus langsung angkat kaki.

"Gapapa! Udah! Maen aja ama Mu tersayang!"

"Blammm!" Suara pintu yang dibanting tanpa belas kasihan.

"Kayaknya tuh anak jealouse deh kamu muji-muji Mu"

Timpal Aphro santai.

"Pake Say pulak manggilnya"

Kali ini Shaka nyisir rambut Mu serapi mungkin.

"Waduh, mampus wa! Ga da acara pelukan tiap pagi dong?" Milo panik

"Camus! Je te prie de m' excuser mon chéryi!"

Milo langsung lari pake kecepatan cahaya buat nyari chéryi-nya

"Ngomong apa tuh anak?"

Mu garuk-garuk kepala dengan imutnya

"Artinya… -Camus! Maafkan aku sayangku!-. Gitu…"

Aphro nge-translate dengan lancar.

"Gitu kok ngaku-ngaku normal…" Celetuk Shaka

Reader : Mulai lagi nih author…

Author : Fanservice doang *Ngeles sambil nyegir lebar*

Begitu acara makan-makan selesai, Aphro langsung teleport ke Sanctuary entrance.

Takutnya kalo manual bakal kejadian kayak caphie 1! XD

Namun, baru beberapa langkah dari entrance Aphro uda kesandung batu kerikil,

"Ini apa pulak!"

Ditendangnya sang kerikil dengan sarkatis

Dilanjutkanlah pejalanannya.

Kira-kira kemanakah kakinya akan melangkah?

Reader : Kalo ga mall ya salon…

Author : yah, ketebak…

~Di Salon~

Melihat ada satu kursi yang taka ada penghuninya, si Aphro langsung tancep gas-?- dan duduk manis disitu.

"Eh, ada Miss Dite~"

"Miss… Yang bener itu Mass!"

"Hahahagh, bercanda kok~. Ntar kalo ngambek cakepnya ilang loh?"

Ancem Marin

"Ya deh… Rin, biasanya yah? Kuku tangan ma kaki?"

"Tumben? Biasanya facial juga?"

"Udah kok tadi malem"

"Oh? Bentar yah? Tak ambil alatnya dulu?"

"Yep, GPL yah?"

Aphro menghela nafas sambil melirik jam tangannya.

Karena bosan, akhirnya dia cuman bisa tengok kanan-kiri.

'Eh lho? Kok ada si Misty sih?'

Nampak ada Misty yang lagi di creambath ama Shaina.

'Ebused… Ntar dia ngambil gelar kecantikanku lagi?'

Katanya dalam hati.

"Dite! Dite! Jangan ngelamun! Kalo kesambet loh!"

Ternyata si Marin uda asik ngikir kuku si Aphro sedari tadi.

"Ilah, sapa juga yang bengong… Eh Rin…"

"Paan Dite?"

"Menurutmu… Aku ini… Cantik ga sih?"

"Ya jelas cantik lah! Wa ngaku kalah dhe ma lo!"

Padahal dalam hatinya Marin berkata…

'Cantik? Noh way! Orang Lia aja naksirnya ma aku?'

"Napa tiba-tiba ngomong kayak gitu Dite?"

"Nggak pa pa…"

Marin menyamakan pandangannya dengan Aphro.

"Bujug? Lu naksir si Misty?"

Aphrodite : *sweat drop segalon*

Reader : *Nge-gubrak berjamaah*

"Aku ini masi normal Marin sayang…"

-Aiolia uda ngacungin petir Zeus ke arah author-

Si Aphro nyengir sadis

"Idiih cuman bercanda aja dimasukin dalam ati…"

Marin uda pasrah beneran ngeliat Aphro mainin Bloody Rose

Tiba-tiba, ada sebuah kertas yang melayang dengan kecepatan cahaya ke wajah Aphro.

"Plekkkk"

Melekatlah kertas itu ke wajah sang Pisces

"What the #$% in the *&# ?"

Marin nyengir lebar ngeliat author yang lari dan sembunyi.

"Siapa nyang berani-beraninya membuat pamflet ini mengenai wajahku! Emang kalo wajahku yang tiada tara ini rusak dia bisa ganti apa?"

"Udah-udah, kalo marah keluar keriputnya baru tau rasa…"

"Tau ah! Bacain nih pamflet gih!"

Mau ga mau musti nurut si Marin.

Kali ini Piranian Rose uda di tangan soalnya! X3

"Kontes Kecantikan Yunani Tah-"

"Hee? Aphaaa? Coba Liyad?"

Batin Marin

'Ajegile ni anak… Tadi mau baca males… Begitu tau kontes kecantikan semangat 45 langsung berkobar di dalam dada…'*sweat drop*

"Ikutilah kontes kecantikan Yunani Tahun 2010"

Aphro mulai menyusuri kata demi kata

"Yang akan diadakan pada hari Sabtu tanggal DD-MM-YYYY jam 8.00am"

-Author bingung nentuin tanggal-

"Mau cowok, mau cewek, ato banci sekalipun boleh berpartisipasi"

"Woooww~" Marin speecless

"Acara ini diselenggarakan oleh Athena Saori"

"Yah…" Marin kecewa

"Di sponsori oleh Kido's foundation*otomatis*, Marine Shell*perusahaan oli punya Posei*, dan Surplice Jewel*perusahaan perhiasan punya om Hades*"

Marin : Ni author emang jagonya ngaco…O_o

Author : Wa bikin Lia yaoi ma abangnya tau rasa lu…

Marin : Cu… Cuma bercanda kok! Jangan yah! ^^;

Author : Makanya jangan macem-macem ma Scorpio-apa hubungannya?-

"Berbagai hadiah mnarik menanti anda. Formulir pendaftaran bisa didapatkan di Sanctuary Entrance. Gratis!"

"Kayaknya kudu ngikut deh Dite. Mumpung Saori lagi baek"

"Biasanya kalo dia lagi baek mah, ada udang di balik baskom…"

"Eh loh? Kok baskom? Bukannya batu yah Dite?"

"Kasian, kalo dibawah batu entar kegencet… He…"

"Oh, iya yah? Hehehe"

* * *

Ok…

Saia tau ini fic emang makin ngaco aja.

Garing pulak…*pundung*

Dan Author emang seneng banget nginterupsi di dalam fic! X3

Updatenya ntar kalo Author dapat bola lampu di atas kepala…

Heheeh

Jadi, silakan review kalo bersedia…

Thanks for reading~ ;]


	3. Aphrodite The Sleeping Beauty

Wohooo~

I'm back Goldies~!*digeplax*

Ohohoho~

Akhirnya saia bisa ngupdate juga ni fanfic meski dijepit oleh tugas oleh para guru tak berperike'murid'an dan UTS yang datangnya ugal-ugalan…  
Ok, setingnya adalah~ Di mansion punya om Hades!*jeng-jeng~*  
Detailnya, pokoknya tuh mansion lengkap dengan pantai, gunung, samudra, langit, taman, hutan, kebun, pocong, kunthi, lukisan, batu, pa*aunthor dibekep*  
Untuk setting ballroom, ga jauh-jauh amat dari ballroom yang ada di pelm Cinderella.  
Cuman tuh ballroom lebih keren. XD

Author : Oh hiya, Om Hades ama Shun udah pisah ranjang

Reader : Apa maksudmu pisah ranjang?*acungin kapak*

Author : Maksudnya pisah body, ehehehe…

Tapi Om Saga ama Om Ares masih setia sepanjang masa~

Saga : Jangan panggil OM napa si! Saia ini kan baru 30 TAHUN!*rambut mulai putih*

Reader : Om… Hati-hati loh… Tekanan darah…*muka horror*

Author : Ekhem! Saia juga mau ngewarn, di cerita ini gajenya minta ampun! Daaan

SS itu bukan punya saia… Tapi punya Om Kurumada ama Tante Shiori… Kalo punya saia sih, saia ga bakalan bikin tuh goldies sengsara di tangan Athena jadi-jadian itu tuh!*nunjuk-nunjuk Saori*

Aphro : Dari judulnya aja uda ga nyambung.. Belum lagi typo gaje… OOC de el el…

Author : Ok, jangan dengarkan dia… Enjoy~*nyengir lebar*

* * *

**Aphrodite The Sleeping Beauty**

Hari yang di nanti-nanti telah tiba~  
Seorang Goldies -termalang- kesayangan kita telah berdiri tegak menenteng sebuah koper warna pink dengan ukiran kembang-kembang! XD  
Segala macem barang yang dibutuhkan dengan sangat amat ajaibnya bisa muat loh di tuh koper?  
Padahal ukurannya cuman sebesar TV 29 Inch –emangnya ada yah? XD-  
Karena~ Dia bakalan menginap di mansion Om Hades kita tercinta sampe perlombaan selesai.  
Bejimana bisa? OK, saia kasi flashbacknya

~+_Flashback : ON_+~

"Tulalit~ tulalit~ tulalit~" HP Aphro bernyanyi

Reflek, segeralah diangkat dan menerima 'panggilan' tersebut.

Aphro : "Halo? Dengan siapa saia bicara?"-operator moods! XD-

Hape : -silent-

Aphro : "Hell~ooo~"

Hape : -makin silent-

Aphro : "Woy! Ni sapa si?"-darah tinggi moods! XD-

Hampir saja Aphro mbanting tuh hape karena kesel dikacangin –baca : dicuekin-  
Untung ksatria emas penjaga kuil ke-8 dan kuil ke-3 nomer 2-?- numpang lewat.

"Lu nape si Dite? Kasian tuh hape lu banting, moahal tauk… Lu tau ndiri kalo gaji dari si saos itu tipis!"

"Ga usah dikasi tau! Orang aku uda tau ndiri"

Milo bingung sejenak karena sulit mencerna jawaban Aphro

* * *

Author : Saia ikutan bingung juga loh?  
Reader : Kaga' nanya!

* * *

Daripada pusing, insvetigasi pun berlanjut –wuidih bahasanya! X3-

"Lagian napa juga mau lu banting tuh hape?" Tanya Kanon semangat-?-

"Lah ini! Daritadi udah ngomong 'hella-hello' dia ga ngejawab barang satu huruf!"

"Lah… Kok bisa? Sakit tenggorokan kali?" Ucap Milo polos

Kanon nge-gubrak sambil sweat drop.

"Ya ampun Milo~! Secara logis dan realistis mana mungkin hape diajak ngomong? Lagian tuh tilpun dari sapa si Dite?"

Saat Dite akan membuka mulutnya, tiba-tiba tangis Milo meledak

"Huwaaa~! Kanon! Cara ngomongmu kok persis Camus sih! Kalo begini aku kan jadi inget ma dia! Huawawawawawwaw!"

Milo berlari menuju kuilnya dan meninggalkan dua temannya dengan effect air mata berlian yang bertebaran.

* * *

Reader : Ini beneran Milo ga sih…  
Author : Udalah… Baca aja…*timpuked*

* * *

"Loh Non, kok si Milo gitu sih?"

"Biasa, si istri ngambek. Ditinggal deh tuh suami ke Siberia"*cengar-cengir*

"Hah? Kapan berantem?" *pasang muka bego*

"Kok nanya sih? Bukannya kamu ada di TKP waktu mereka lagi perang?"

"Eh.. Oh… Eheheheh… Iya yah, waktu lemparan garpu… Ga papa tuh dibiarin nangis tuh anak?" Aphro hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Biarin aja, ntar juga lupa ndiri kalo uda main ma anak-anak"*sigh*

"Heh? Milo main ama anak-anak?"*antusias*

"Maksudnya temen-temen, Aphrodite the Pisces saint of Athena…"

Kata Kanon dengan penuh penghayatan beserta intonasi dan pelafalan yang akurat. XD

"Oh, hehehhehe…" Aphro nyengir lebar

'Dasar wong edan…' Gumam Kanon

"BTW tuh tilpun dari sapa tadi?"

"Bentar, ku cek dulu…"

Begitu Aphro ngeliat layar hapenya, mukanya mendadak merah padam.

Entah karena marah atau yang lain, mari kita baca kelanjutannya. XD

"Dari sapa Dite?" Kanon ngelongok ke arah hape Aphro

Di layarnya tertulis

"One Message Received"

* * *

Author :Yang berarti itu bukanlah telepon, melainkan SMS sodara-sodara! XD  
Reader : Ga lucu kali…*nge sweat drop bareng*

* * *

"Jiah Dite! Di mana-mana kalo ada SMS ya di bales! Kok malah kamu angkat macem telepon si!" Kanon menepuk dahinya yang sexy. -XD-

"Ehehehhehe" Nyengirlah Pisces tersebut sambil membuka SMS yang dicampakannya.

Di SMS itu tertulis~

Terima kasih anda telah berpartisipasi dalam Kontes Kecantikan Yunani Tahun 2010.  
Dan kami umumkan sekali lagi kepada para peserta bahwa lomba akan dilaksanakan pada

Hari : Sabtu

Tanggal : 16 Oktober 2010

Waktu : 10.00 a.m – selesai

Tempat : Lost Canvas Mansion

Peserta harap hadir sebelum jam sepuluh. Dan diharapkan membawa keperluan pribadi.  
Karena seleksi akan diadakan selama 3 hari di Lost Canvas Mansion.  
Lokasi mansion bisa di lihat/di download pada link yang kami lampirkan pada pesan ini.  
Dan para peserta wajib membawa bukti pendaftaran. Atas partisipasinya, kami ucapkan terima kasih

Tertanda

Saori Athena sang Dewi Kebijaksanaan

Paniti Pelaksana

Aphrodite langsung nyumpah-nyumpah begitu tau siapa sang pengirim.  
Sedangkan Kanon?  
Segeralah ia mencari tempat sampah terdekat untuk muntah-muntah membaca embel-embel "Dewi Kebijaksanaan"

"Ya udah dhe, wa mo packing sekarang! Dadah Kanoon~"

"Oke Dite, jangan lupa oleh-olehnya~"

~+_Flashback : OFF_+~

Setelah Ia menyerahkan bukti pendaftaran, sebuah Jaguar datang untuk menyeberangkannya.  
Karena jarak ke pulau pribadi Om Hades kira-kira 8 Km.  
Jelas aja, pasti pada minta anter kan? -X3-

Di kiri dan kanan jembatan terlihat pantai pasir putih yang menggoda iman.  
Karena terlalu asyik, 8 Km jadi ga kerasa.  
Namun, begitu memasuki area mansion, cengo'lah si Pisces seketika.  
Bayangkan saja, besar mansionnya 3 kali lipat lebih 'guedhe' dari punya Saori Saos Tiram.  
Aphro kena speechless attack begitu turun dari Jaguar.

"Maaf, bisa saya bawakan koper anda ke kamar nona Aphrodite?"  
Seorang pelayan membungkuk sopan untuk menawarkan bantuannya.

"Nona… Saia ini cowok tau!" Aphrodite nyaris meledakkan kopernya.

"M… Maaf atas kelancangan saia tuan, bisa saia antar sekarang?"*sweat dropped*

"Fuh… Ya udah, ini kopernya"*ngasihin kopernya dengan jutek*

'Ya Tuhan… Kenapa tiba-tiba ni mansion isinya orang-orang dengan gender ga jelas semua…'  
Pelayan malang itu hanya bisa berkeluh kesah dalam hati.

Kini sang Pisces kembali cengo' begitu masuk ke dalem mansion.  
Kenapa? Di setiap sudut ruang ada lukisan 'hidup' yang reader-tachi pasti tahu siapa pelukisnya.

"Oh my God… Beruntung banget yang ndaftar ni kontes…"

Ucapnya terkagum-kagum sembari melihat-lihat lukisan yang ada.  
Benar-benar terlihat hidup!-X3-  
Bangunan bergaya 'Rococo' memang pandai membuat pengunjungnya terlena serasa menginap di hotel bintang 5.

"Tuan Aphrodite, silahkan. Jika anda butuh sesuatu, silahkan menggunakan telepon yang ada disudut kamar untuk memanggil kami. Saia permisi dulu"  
Pelayan itu membukakan pintu kamar.

" Uhm, iya terimakasih!" Aphrodite menganggukkan kepalanya sambil masuk kedalam kamar.

Nampaklah 5 tempat tidur yang tertata rapih.  
Namun 4 tempat tidur lain telah dipakai peserta yang datang lebih dulu.  
Itu terlihat dari koper yang bersandar di dekat lemari mini di samping tempat tidur.  
Mau tak mau Aphodite akhirnya meletakkan kopernya di tempat tidur yang tersisa.  
Yaitu yang berada tepat di depan jendela yang menghadap ke arah kebun.  
Beruntung karena dia memang suka kebun bunga. –X3-

"Ufufufu~ Halo Saint Athena~"  
Seorang 'gadis' muncul secara tiba-tiba di belakang Aphrodite.  
Rambutnya yang pirang tergerai tersibak lembut saat ia bergerak.

"Ka…Kamu siapa? Ini kan kamar cowok?" 0_o

"Aku? Aku adalah Portrayer Phantasos. Kamu pasti reinkarnasi Pisces Albafica?"*smirks*

"Hah? Kok tau aku reinkarnasi dia?"0_o

-author keselek-

"Khukhukhu, aku hanya ingin memastikan apa yang dikatakan Violate. Tapi jujur, kalian sama sekali tidak mirip dari segi manapun…"

* * *

Reader : So pasti lah ga da miripnya…  
Author : -nyengir-

* * *

"Ya jelas! Orang aku ama dia udah beda ayah, beda ibu, beda guru, beda Athena, beda kewarganegaraan, beda orang bla bla bla bla bla"

Phantasos sweat drop

Yang terjadi 10 menit kemudian adalah, Aphro yang masi nerocos tanpa jeda mengenai perbedaannya dengan sang inkarnasi.  
Hingga membuat Phantasos tidur berdiri dihiasi 'balon' yang keluar dari hidungnya.

"Eh, sial kau! Bangun woy!" Aphro nereakin si Phantasos dengan keselnya

"Eh! Zzzzf… Nyap-nyap… "

"Kok malah ditinggal tidur si!"

"Eheheh habis kamu ngomongnya kelamaan…" Phantasos cuman bisa nyengir lebar.

"BTW, yang pake kamar ni sapa ja? Kasurnya yang mana?"*antusias*

"Hmm, di sebelah kirimu itu aku~ Lalu sebelahku itu Veronica~"

"Eh? Loh loh loh! Tunggu dulu! Ini cowok ama cewek dicampur di satu kamar?"  
Aphro blushing-blushing ga jelas.

"Ya~h, nanti juga kamu tau sendiri~" Phantasos tersenyum penuh arti

" Nah, disebelah Veronica itu ada Marina rambut pink. Terus di sebelahnya lagi ada cowok rambut pirang yang pake lipstick dia Saint seperti kamu~"

"Marina rambut pink… Cowok rambut pirang pake lipstick…" Aphro memangku dagunya.  
Dua bayangan melintas dibenaknya.

"Siren Sorrento dan… Shaka pake lipstick?" 0_o;

-Author dibuang Shaka ke neraka-

"Hah? Bukan reinkarnasi Asmita! Tapi rainkarnasi lizard!"

Phantasos nyaris tereak membayangkan Shaka pake lipstick.

* * *

Author : Kekekeke, mau bayangin? XD  
Reader : Gak! Makasi!*horror*

* * *

"Oh, kirain Shaka pake lipstick…" Aphro nyengir ga kira-kira

"Eh, kita tadi disuruh kumpul ke ballroom jam 10 loh Dite~?"

"Hmm… Ini baru jam 10.15 kok?" Timpal Aphro sambil ngelirik jam tangannya.

~+_Hening_+~

"Ini udah jam sepuluh lewat lima belas menit dodol!"

"Hah? Namaku Phantasos tauk! Bukan dodol!"

Aphro yang uda gemes setengah mati langsung nyeret Phantasos ke ballroom sambil bawa peta harta karun.  
Woops, maksudnya peta mansion! XD  
Untung saja mereka ga kesasar.

Tapi begitu mendekati pintu ballroom, si Aphro bukannya ngerem malah nambah kecepatan.  
Karena itu pintu otomatis, jadi terbukalah pintu itu tanpa dosa.  
Phantasos langsung meronta dan meninggalkan Aphro yang meluncur ke tangga.  
Namun karena terlalu cepat, terjadilah adegan 'parkour' dimana Aphro yang melompat dari lantai atas ballroom.  
Namun naas, pijakannya kurang tepat saat ia melompat.

* * *

Author : Yang ada sekarang…

Reader : Seorang Saint Pisces yang jatuh ke ballroom dengan effect slow motion! XDD

Author : Reader yang antusias ya…?*terharu*

Reader : *sweat drop berjamaah*

* * *

Aphrodite jatuh menelungkup dengan 'mulus' di hadapan perserta yang lain.  
Ia sadar, seluruh mata tertuju padanya.  
Akhirnya dengan amat sangat malu-maluinnya- dia berdiri lalu membenarkan pakaiannya.  
Dan bertingkah seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Namun saat Phantasos mendekat, dia langsung mendapat death glare sadis.  
Yang dikasi death glare cuman bisa nyengir pasrah sambil bilang "Sorry~"  
Di sudut lain, si kembar Hypnos dan Thanatos uda cengar-cengir bahagia ngeliat orang tersiksa.

"Ehm! Sepertinya seluruh peserta telah berkumpul. Bisakah kami memulai?"  
Seluruh mata tertuju pada pembawa acara sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Kami Hypnos &dan Thanatos mengucapkan selamat datang dalam Kontes Kecantikan Yunani Tahun 2010!"  
Seru Hypnos dan Thanatos kompak.-Kembar yang akur! XD-

"Acara ini dipersembahkan oleh Kido's Foundation, Surplice Jewel, dan Marine Shell!"  
Thanatos menyerukan Surplice Jewel dengan semangat.

"Beri tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk nona Saori dan tuan Julian"  
Hypnos mengarahkan tangannya ke tengah panggung  
Dan kemudian kedua dewa-dewi itu dadah-dadah ala miss unipres sepanjangan.

"Loh Phantasos, Hades kok gak ada yah?"

"Who knows?" Yang ditanya cuman bisa angkat bahu.

"Dengan ini kami nyatakan perlombaan dibuka!"

Seru Saori dan Julian sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi macem iklan rexona.  
Detik itu juga dua kembang api jadi-jadian menghiasai ruangan.  
Dan jatuhlah kertas warna-warni dari atas ballroom diiringi tepuk tangan yang rame.

* * *

Reader : Mana ada tepuk tangan sepi…  
Author : Kalo tepuk tangannya ga ikhlas? XD  
Reader : *swt*

* * *

Setelah berbagai macam jenis pidato dilontarkan sang dewa-dewi, si kembar menutup acara itu.  
Lalu, dewa-dewi itu turun panggung diikuti helaan nafas para peserta.  
Ya jelas saja, soalnya pidato mereka memakan waktu 1 jam 49 menit 54 detik. -XD-

"Sekali lagi terima kasih atas partisipasi anda" Hypnos mengawali

"Dan para peserta dipersilahkan beristirahat, karena jam 3 sore nanti seleksi pertama akan diadakan di halaman timur mansion" Thanatos mengarahkan tangan ke arah timur.

"Baiklah, saya Thanatos"

"Dan saya Hypnos"

"Kami undur diri dan selamat beristirahat"  
Mereka menatap satu sama lain.

"Dengan tenang..."

Bisik mereka pelan sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang tak terdefinisikan.  
Si kembar itu menghilang ditelan tirai panggung.

"Brrr~ Kok jadi dingin begini yah…"  
Aphro merasakan hawa tak menyenangkan menyelimuti dirinya.

"Sepertinya ayah merencanakan sesuatu…"  
Kata sang Portrayer pelan.

"Kamu bilang apa tadi?"

"Uhmm, tidakk~ Ayo, balik ke kamar~"  
Phantasos mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

*Auhtor merinding disko part II*

~+_Mansion Room_+~

Di dalam kamar, seluruh penghuni telah lengkap.  
Dan di mulailah investigasi satu sama lain.

"Loh Ento? Kamu kok ikut acara beginian sih?"  
Aphro masih shock ternyata Sorrento beneran ikut.

"Yah, bejimana lagi, habis non Thetis ga ada yang jaga"

"Lah, apa hubungannya?"

"Kan Julian-sama khawatir kalo ga da yang jaga, akhirnya saia dhe yang diutus"

"Yahh…. Beban berat dhe ngelawan kamu…"

"Jangan khawatir Dite! Aku disini karena terpaksa, jadi ga akan macam-macam"

"Ohh~ Gitu toh~"

"Hiyaa~ Halo semua!"  
Phantasos tiba-tiba nimbrung ke tengah-tengah Sorrento ama Aphro.

"Ebuset, ini cewek kenapa bisa dikamar cowok si?"

* * *

Author : Sorrento masih belum tahu… Ufufufu*author tersenyum nakal*  
Reader : *nyuekin author dan lanjut baca*

* * *

"Ah! Nona Phantasos, tolong jangan melompat seperti itu! Anda kan memakai rok!"  
Teriak Veronica histeris.

"Oh hiya yah… Eheheheh~ Halo Aphro~ Halo Sorrento~ Perkenalkan, aku Phantasos"

"Dan saya Veronica…"

"Eh, setahu saia Veronica itu cewek? Kok suaranya cowok begini" ._.  
Sorrento menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ento, dari mana kamu tahu Veronica itu cewe?" 0_o  
Aphro ikutan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Bentar…" Sorrento memencet tombol hapenya, dan beberapa saat kemudian…

* * *

Hape : "Saint Seiya Veronica…"

Author : *ngakak gegulingan*

Reader : *sweat drop segalon*

Aphrodite : *Gubrak*

Phantasos : *Nggledak*

Veronica : *Ambil nafas panjang macem orang mo lahiran*

Sorrento : *Nyengir lebar*

* * *

"Begini tuan Sorrento… Saia itu berbeda dengan Veronica mailbox tadi"

"Bedanya~ Kalo Veronica mailbox cewek tulen~ Kalo Veronica yang ini cewek jadi-jadian~!"

"Nona Phantasos…"  
Veronica menatap 'nona' kesayangannya dengan wajah kecewa.  
Sementara Aphro dan Ento hanya bisa pajang tampang seperti ini 0_o

Melihat dua butir air mata siap jatuh dari pelupuk Veronica, Phantasos jadi merasa berdosa.

"Ah, Veronica! Aku hanya bercanda… Maaf yah~"  
Di usapnya pipi Veronica yang uda blushing mendapat 'sentuhan' lembut dari sang nona.

"Nona Phantasos…"  
Veronica dan Phantasos saling menatap satu sama lain dalam-dalam.

* * *

Reader : CUT! CUT!*horror*  
Author : *nyengir selebar cengiran Aldy*

* * *

Sorrento dan Aphro hanya bisa memandang mereka dengan tampang0_o;  
Di sudut lain, sang Saint Lizard tatapannya mendadak kosong.  
Dan ia berkata...

"Teman-teman… Kalian merasa ngantuk tidak?" Misty memegangi keningnya.

"Ah! Nona Phantasos!"

Saat itu juga Phantaos sudah tertidur pulas di pelukan Veronica.

"Zzzz~" 5 detik kemudian terdengar suara Misty yang menyusul Phantasos tidur.

"Fuaaa~ Dite, aku duluan yah?"  
Ento segera tepar di kasurnya.

"Emm… Kenapa kepalaku jadi berat begini…" dan "Brukkk"  
Veronica jatuh ke atas kasur bersama Phantasos di pelukannya.

"Sial… Pasti ada… Yang… Tidak… Be…Res…"  
Aphro menjadi peserta terakhir dalam 'pesta tidur' tersebut.

~+_02.45p.m_+~

"Fuaaa~" Aphrodite terbangun dari 'tidur' siangnya dan menenggak air putih karena haus.  
Ditepuklah keningnya begitu melihat jam dinding.  
Segeralah dirinya mencuci muka dan mengganti bajunya yang kusut di kamar mandi.  
Saat kembali ke kamar, matanya menangkap gulungan berwarna merah di atas semua lemari mini.  
Dan pastinya, itu ditujukan untuk sang pengguna lemari.

Tanpa babibu Aphro langsung membuka dan membaca gulungan itu.  
Dahinya agak berkerut penuh kekhawatiran selesai membaca gulungan tersebut.  
Sebelum keluar dari kamar, Aphro kembali melihat teman-teman sekamarnya.

"Cepatlah bangun dari 'tidur', teman-teman…"

Ditutupnya pintu kamar dan berlari menuju halaman timur mansion.  
Tangan kanannya menggenggam gulungan merah yang dibawanya tadi.  
Beruntung, halaman timur tak begitu jauh dari kamarnya.  
Sehingga hanya butuh waktu 5 menit untuk kesana.

Di halaman itu, kelopak bunga mawar yang berterbangan bersama angin menyambut kedatangannya.  
Sesosok pria yang duduk di Gazebo menyadari kedatangannya.

"Sepertinya kau peserta pertama yang lolos dari seleksi 'Sleeping Beauty' ini"

"Ka… Kamu?"

"Selamat, Pisces Aphrodite…"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Buahahahha

Bejimana?

Hancur, OOC, Gaje de el el kan? XD

Oke, di fic ini, Aphro benar-benar tak tahu tentang "Lost Canvas"

Itu semua demi membuat dia terlihat bego…XD*digemplang*

Sebetulnya ini benar-benar jauh dari naskah yang saia ciptakan! X3

Soo~

Yang kemarin dapat spoiler, keknya itu spoiler sudah tidak berlaku~*bunuhed*

LOL

Semestinya ini diuplod kemaren, tapi gara-gara ada Taifun numpang lewat inet jadi ga konek sama sekali. TT_TT

Oke~

Thanks for reading!\^0^/

And review if you don't mind?

o^w^o


End file.
